Because of Kids
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. NamJinKook. Jungkook memang masih anak-anak. Usianya bahkan baru enam setengah tahun. Tetapi ia senang sekali berdekatan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Namanya Kim Namjoon. Family. Ficlet. RnR please.


Jungkook memang masih anak-anak. Usianya bahkan baru enam setengah tahun. Tetapi ia senang sekali berdekatan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Namanya Kim Namjoon.

Karena menurutnya, Namjoon itu orang yang pintar. Apalagi setiap Jungkook bertanya padanya, selalu saja ada jawabannya dan itu membuat Jungkook terkagum.

Jungkook juga suka gaya berpakaiannya, itu terlihat keren ungkapnya. Dan Jungkook juga suka lesung pipinya, walau itu membuatnya iri.

Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa Namjoon adalah kakak tiri dari Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

**Namjoon****. Seokjin. Jungkook. **

**Slice of life.**

_._

_Don't Plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Di hari musim semi yang hangat seperti ini, tak seharusnya seseorang menggerutu di balik pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Dan itu dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda tinggi berambut _almond_ yang kini sedang menggerutu dengan melipat kedua tangannya depan dada.

Oh, namanya Kim Seokjin kalau mau tahu.

.

Seokjin sedang menunggu seseorang lainnya sebenarnya. Hari ini hari minggu. Dan seseorang telah berjanji padanya akan mengajaknya berkencan—_ekhem_ hari ini.

_Well_, itu hal yang lumrah bukan?

Lagipula ini juga kesempatan yang langka. Biasanya kekasihnya itu selalu sibuk. Dan untuk berkencan pun mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Oh ayolah, itu sangat tidak seru.

.

.

"Seokjin-_hyuuung_~"

Sebuah suara melengking khas anak-anak menyapa telinga Seokjin, dan hal itu membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian Seokjin merubah raut wajahnya yang memang sudah cemberut itu semakin garang.

Ia menatap seorang anak kecil yang berlari senang ke arahnya lalu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada satu orang lelaki tinggi yang bersama bocah kecil itu bersamanya berjalan tak jauh dibelakang anak itu.

.

Lelaki tampan berambut _blonde_ terang yang cocok dengan warna kulitnya itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan kedua lesung pipinya yang menawan. Mendapati kekasihnya menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

.

Oh. Yang akan mengajak Seokjin kencan adalah Namjoon ternyata.

Tetapi Seokjin memasang muka semakin sebal setelah kedatangan kekasihnya itu.

.

Bagaimana tidak sebal, kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi—_dan lagi_ membawa adiknya dalam acara kencan mereka.

Ini memang bukan hal yang pertamakalinya, sebelum-sebelumnya juga Namjoon selalu menyertai adiknya itu dalam kegiatan mereka kalau sedang berduaan.

_Hell_, tentu saja hal itu membuat Seokjin kesal.

Tak bisakah mereka hanya berdua berkencan?

Hanya. Berdua.

Ingin sekali Seokjin meneriakkan hal itu kalau saja bocah dihadapannya itu tak membuatnya gemas.

Beruntung Kim Seokjin adalah penyuka anak kecil.

.

.

Namjoon masih menatap kikuk membalas tatapan tajam kekasihnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Hai, _Hyung_. Sudah menunggu lama?"

.

Seokjin menarik napas, lalu mendesis tak suka. "Kenapa harus berdua sih?"

.

Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Seokjin, mengikuti gayanya untuk menghadap kakaknya itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia merasa tak diinginkan kehadirannya.

"Begitu ya...," Jungkook mulai menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah mendengar ucapan Seokjin, kedua bola matanya yang besar mulai berair. "Padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan, aku sendirian di rumah. Tapi Jin-_hyung_ tak suka ada aku..."

.

Seokjin yang mendengar perkataan lembut namun sedih itu terkaget, hampir saja ia melupakan sosok bocah kecil disampingnya.

Seokjin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjongkok menghadap bocah lelaki bernama Jungkook itu. Lalu menatapnya lembut penuh perhatian.

"Mana mungkin begitu~" Seokjin berucap dengan nada ceria dan tersenyum. Lalu meraih kedua tangan mungil Jungkook dan menaruh telapak tangan kecil itu di pipinya. "Kook_ie_ mau es krim _choco chips_ tidak?"

Jungkook langsung merubah ekspresinya setelah mendengar kata es krim itu dengan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Kook_ie_ mau es krim!"

.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah akhirnya.

Mau tak mau mereka harus tetap melakukan perjanjian mereka untuk berkencan. Walau ada Jungkook disana.

Berjalan-jalan menikmati taman penuh bunga dan makan bersama. Kencan sederhana untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain. Hanya taman bermain biasa untuk anak-anak dan selebihnya hanya taman penuh rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang mekar di musim semi.

Jungkook sedang bermain ayunan dan berlari kesana-kemari dengan ceria. Bersama teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya hari itu.

.

Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman. Dengan makanan cepat saji yang baru dibeli Namjoon untuk mereka berdua.

.

Seokjin sedang tersenyum menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan ceria itu.

Namjoon juga menatap adiknya yang sedang tertawa dan berlari. Rasanya senang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Apalagi Seokjin selalu tersenyum bila melihatnya. Walau sesebal apapun lelaki itu.

Karena hal itu, Namjoon selalu suka senyuman manis dari kekasihnya itu.

.

"Jin-_hyung_?"

"E—eh," Seokjin terkaget begitu Namjoon memanggilnya. Ia segera menoleh hanya untuk mendapati senyuman menawan beserta lesung pipinya itu. Membuat Seokjin cukup salah tingkah juga. Apalagi sepertinya Namjoon sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Namjoon sendiri yang melihat ekspresi kekasih yang lebih tua daripadanya itu semakin tersenyum. Merasa tertarik.

.

"A—ada apa."

"Kau marah ya aku membawa Jungkook bersama kencan kita?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Biasanya juga begitu," Seokjin mencibir.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jungkook yang kini sedang memekik senang seraya meluncur dari sebuah perosotan, berulang-ulang.

.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku selalu membawa Jungkook bersama kita?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jin juga kembali menatap bocah itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan selalu tersenyum melihatnya, melihat mereka semua, anak-anak. Dan aku... Menyukai itu." Namjoon kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ah..." Tanpa sadar Seokjin tersenyum. Masih menatapi tingkah Jungkook. "Aku tak bisa memarahi mereka. Bagiku, anak-anak adalah pelengkap kehidupan. Sumber kebahagiaan."

.

Namjoon menggeserkan duduknya mendekati SeokJin, dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya.

Seokjin jadi agak gugup juga. Maklumlah, mereka jarang sekali berduaan seperti ini di tempat umum apalagi tempat yang cukup ramai seperti sebuah taman di musim semi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau kita memiliki anak?" Pintanya tanpa ragu.

Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya dan merona cepat. Lalu menoleh ke samping dan bersiap mengomelinya.

"Maksudmu anak siapa—"

.

Perkataan Seokjin segera terhenti begitu tiba-tiba mendengar suara Jungkook yang menghampiri keduanya. Wajahnya merengut dan ketika menghampiri keduanya, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Seokjin. "_Hyungie_~ mau pipis~"

Seokjin menghela napas pelan. Lalu berdiri dan menggenggam lengan Jungkook untuk membawanya pergi mencari toilet terdekat.

Sejenak, Seokjin sempat berbisik pada kekasihnya. "Kutagih itu nanti."

Namjoon yang mendengar itu hanya mengedipkan matanya. Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Seharian mereka bermain di taman. Ah, hanya Jungkook saja yang bermain. Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya menikmati kencan mereka berdua walau hanya dengan mengobrol ringan di tengah udara hangat musim semi. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan mereka.

.

Jungkook yang kelelahan itu berada di gendongan punggung Namjoon. Terlihat sekali bahwa bocah itu lelah setelah puas bermain. Ia sampai tertidur begitu pulas di punggung Namjoon.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Namjoon yang menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya dan Seokjin yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan sesekali menggandeng lengan Namjoon atau sekedar membetulkan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan tertiup angin.

.

"Namjoon_ie_..."

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Seokjin memanggilnya. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang berhenti melangkah. Lalu membiarkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"...ya?"

.

Seokjin tersenyum. Begitu tulus dan manis.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Maaf ya, tadi aku sempat mengeluh..." Ucapnya lalu membawa lengannya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Namjoon dan menyembunyikan salah satu lesung pipinya itu.

Namjoon memejamkan mata sebentar merasakan sentuhan hangat telapak tangan kekasih tersayangnya itu sebelum balas tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu kau tak akan marah."

Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti ia ini seorang pemarah saja.

"Maaf ya, Namjoon_ie_." Ucapnya tulus, menatap lembut kedua manik Namjoon yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sama. "Tetapi aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Seokjin kembali terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Namjoon yang mulai merasakan nafas kekasihnya mendekat, hampir saja ingin memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Ya, hampir saja memejamkan mata.

Namun ia kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika Seokjin menyeringai padanya lalu hanya membiarkan angin musim semi membelai wajah Namjoon.

,

Sedangkan Seokjin malah mengalihkan wajahnya yang tepat didepan wajah Namjoon itu beralih mengarah kepada wajah Jungkook yang berada dalam gendongan punggung Namjoon.

Lalu Seokjin mencium pipi tembam anak itu dengan gemas.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai xD

Another pair. Sebenernya saya ini penyuka pairing yang langka. Dan sebenernya juga suka semua pair di bts. Semuanya cocok-cocok aja sih LOL

Yah begitulah, ada yang suka namjin juga? Hohoho

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, kritik dan sarannya boleh :D

_Review, please? :3_

.

.

.

.

_With Love_,

**.**

**.**

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
